User blog:Yeonchi/Not as disgusting as you thought
Before I go onto the main topic of this blog post, I've got a few updates I'd like to share. As you all know, the Mr Bean and Friends channel has stopped posting episodes of Sea Princesses since the end of October last year. As I said in the last blog post, I downloaded the remaining episodes and used them to complete the respective transcripts and plots. The episodes will be uploaded onto the cloud drive folder with the transcripts and the final version of my series review sometime soon. At the same time, the transcripts and plots for the remaining episodes will also be posted on this wiki gradually. Since it is Mother's Day at the time of writing, I'd just like to say that I've made a few corrections to the translations of the online short stories, namely Isa's Gift and Mothers and Daughters, the latter of which is relevant to this special day. Also, in light of the same anonymous vandals returning to vandalise this wiki with their unwanted translations and accusations, I have decided to lock down the editing of pages or posting of comments on this wiki to anonymous users. This means that you will have to have a FANDOM account in order to do those things, but keep in mind that the rules of this wiki are still enforced. I will not be unblocking any users or IPs that have been previously blocked; anyone, including those people, who would bother to make an account to continue their vandalism on here should really realise how foolish and obsessive they are being with such petty matters. So one of the vandals on this wiki is the same guy I had a feud with a couple of years ago outside of this wiki for matters that weren't related to this wiki in the first place. On a couple of occasions, he vandalised this wiki (and my userpage) to spread rumours about me or my apparent "obsession" with this series. We eventually agreed to a ceasefire, but recently, he came back and vandalised my userpage again. I've already said what I need to say about this guy on other platforms, so I'll just focus on one of this guy's opinions that I want to address, which is that older people who watch this children's series are pedophiles. It goes without saying that this opinion is grossly misguided and ignorant, but I want to address this issue on two fronts, namely the sexualisation of this series and the motives of the viewers. I first watched this series when I was young and I didn't think it was sexualised. As I rewatched the series, I started to think that there was a little bit of sexualisation here and there, but it wasn't really a big issue. The princes and princesses are clothed in what is basically the equivalent of swimwear on Dryland and Polvina had pasties in her book design compared to a (more appropriate) tube top/bandeau in the animated series, but I haven't seen a single complaint from anyone about it, not even from Brazillian fans. The sexualised aspects are detailed in my review of the series, but I should note that they are few and far between. If this were an actual anime, then the characters would probably be classified under the "pledge to protect" or "do not lewd" memes. I can't speak for anyone else on this, but the reason why I decided to rewatch the series now was for nostalgic reasons so that I could complete this wiki with transcripts and plot information while also reviewing it. This series should be appreciated for its aesthetic appeal and the lessons it teaches about friendship and the environment. Merely watching this series (or any other children's series for that matter) doesn't make you a pedophile, but if you have certain tastes that people aren't going to agree with or are outright illegal in your country, then people are going to have doubts and ask questions about it. This isn't an issue that I really need to address on here, but given these recent events, I feel that it is only right to do so in order to clear this accusation for the minority of people out there who unironically think this way. That's all from me on the subject; I'll see you again soon. Category:Blog posts